


【异坤】白兔

by Eeeeevica



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeeeevica/pseuds/Eeeeevica
Summary: 和题目没关系





	【异坤】白兔

窗外阳光将玻璃晒得发烫的时候，蔡徐坤正从盘子里捡了块西瓜用手捧着，伸长了脖子来吃。

 

他吃西瓜的样子也独特，几口把瓤都咬了，成了月牙状。不吞，含在嘴里含含糊糊地又去做其它事。等间上的沙也化成水了，又用舌头去搅弄。等到他觉得差不多了，便像只兔子似的跑到盛着水果的白瓷盘的另一边，“噗噗”地把瓜籽都吐出来。

 

王子异说他不听，久了也干脆不提这事。只是让家里的管家又上了新盘子，新盘子小，每次就只放上一两片。

 

待他把籽都吐完了这才将裹在双颊里的瓜肉又放了出来，果肉都化成了水，“咕嘟”一声随着喉咙的滚动吞进肚。

 

蔡徐坤拉开窗帘，一瞬间刺的他晃眼。他往后退又差点被绊倒。摸着家具边缘向后退着终于陷入床榻的时候他的手还不自觉地捂上了肚子。

 

不知道是哪一次的性爱忘了避孕而中了奖，他年纪尚小，精力旺盛又重欲。在床上也是朵娇滴滴的小玫瑰，被精水浇灌着的，自然是无套内射更为舒适。

 

王子异依他，掰开臀肉顶进去就朝着软腔深处的壶口肏弄，磨地蔡徐坤又呜呜呀呀的说不出来话，低喘着含泪诉男人又欺负他。男孩掉进嘴里了还以为对方不过是一匹食素的羊，等到绵羊张开了透着绿光的眸子和长着利齿的嘴，这才发现为时已晚。

 

蔡徐坤也不是个好逗弄的，自觉被驳了面子羞恼，便一直寻了机会要“挑衅”。掰穴，自慰，脐橙，伤敌八百自损三千。

 

蔡徐坤没觉得，他觉得自己舒服了。也不让男人抱着他去清理，抓着那根物什塞进穴里堵了精水便抱紧了男人闹着困了要睡觉。

 

想必这次中奖也是有因有果。

 

刚入了夏，空气闷燥。厨娘早早将送来的西瓜放进水井里冰着。蔡徐坤馋，又好吃些甜食，夏天就靠着这些瓜果消暑。可西瓜性寒，王子异不许他多吃，每天就一两片，都是紧着最新鲜的来，其他的才是王家养在宅子边上的孩子们。

 

小种子在他身体里孕养着大概也是五月有余，蔡徐坤骨架子小，又瘦，饶是孕期快过半身材也没变得突兀。厨娘心疼他，每每换了法子给他做膳食。鸡汤撇了油肉炖的酥软他还闻着腥，放了药材用苦味稍稍盖了些又用来煮了细面。这才让王子异哄了喂着吃进去一些。

 

他觉得愧疚，又嫌麻烦。有时候脾气也上来的莫名其妙，临了饭点他又想吐，逼着自己吃了小半碗哑了嗓子说吃饱了，上了二楼便冲进浴室将餐食混了酸液都吐了出来。

 

王子异抱着他亲，又哄他。蔡徐坤红了眼睛觉着天都要塌下来了，又怕王子异不要他。攥了男人袖子让他说喜欢。

 

男人抱着他食指点他鼻头说他傻猪猪，蔡徐坤红着眼睛也认了。王子异又抱着他说了会话，脾气下来后哄着他下楼又吃了小半碗水果羹。羹汤是厨娘家乡那边的菜式，偏甜口，倒是合了蔡徐坤现在的胃口，配着揪成小芥的糯米圆子，王子异喂着也吃了不少。

 

他还是愧疚，厨娘倒是发现了新目标，变着法子做甜食出来。大部分还是羹汤，为了搭配营养均衡。偶尔也去抢了园丁的宝贝花骨朵做进菜里。蔡徐坤看着新鲜，也会给个面子捧场。

 

“吃甜好，太太生个女儿哩！”蔡徐坤听着这话脸红的不行，含在嘴里的半口甜汤噎进喉管，呛得他不停咳嗽。  
就着男人的手将水喝下，好不容易平复的脸色看见王子异擒了笑又闹了个红脸，扑过去恶狠狠地咬了耳朵。

 

他泄愤地磨了两下又松了，抱着男人脖子闷闷开口。

 

“不想要女儿。”

 

“都说女儿是爸爸的情人。”

 

“你有了情人肯定不要我了。”


End file.
